


I'm gonna lift the oceans, just to see your eyes

by immcrtal



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, is it rlly an au if theyre actually soulmates in canon hmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immcrtal/pseuds/immcrtal
Summary: "To be considered as some kind of miracle by her relatives for being able to see colors from a young age, yet not having a single clue as to who gave her the power to see them."





	I'm gonna lift the oceans, just to see your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> soulmates au, where Iris can see colors since she was barely a year old, and wonders whether she'll ever find her soulmate.
> 
> title from Chloe x Halle's Warrior

She was considered to be some kind of miracle.

Iris West, has always been able to see the world in color. And theoretically that’s impossible, because to be able to see color, one has to meet and touch their soulmate. How could she have met her soulmate while being a new born? Instead of delving more into it, her parents let it go.

As she grew older she didn’t understand the people around her, always longing to see a world full of color, including her younger brother. Being able to see the world already in color people called her lucky, but despite that, Iris wanted to meet the person who actually let her see all these colors. She wondered if her soulmate was also looking for her.

During most her teen years and college life, she read numerous articles, went to lectures, tried meeting people who have theories, but all of them gave her the same thing, a dead end. “There are so many people in this world so many lives, so many people in your parent’s past lives who knows who they could be Miss West”

She tried letting it go and focused on taking her part in society, by pursuing a career in journalism, and eventually reporting. (A part of her thought that this could help her soulmate find her..)

At 25, she found out her brother, 21 year old Wally West, had found his soulmate in Linda Park, her dear friend. It happened while they were at their local coffee shop, Jitters discussing about their angle into bringing more readers, when Wally walked in. He looked at her and she looked at him, Iris heard her friend exhale suddenly as if she’d been holding her breath for a long period, and then she saw Linda rise and quite literally run towards Wally.

“You’re here, I can see you, I can actually see you, I’ve been waiting for you..” Wally whispered as he tucked his face into Linda’s hair.

Yeah it was the cheesiest corniest thing she’d ever seen, but her heart longed for the moment she’d get that, the moment where she could finally see them, her soulmate, hold their face between her hands, as Linda was doing to Wally when they first found each other.

She pushed those feelings away, preferring to live in ignorance rather than hope, because hoping could lead her to a bigger and far greater heartbreak.

So she hugged them both, and gave them her biggest brightest smile even though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

* * *

 

To not spend her days not sulking over her lost soulmate, Iris decided to get out there, you know date around. Even though there was this whole soulmate system, people still dated (well up until they found their soulmate.)

She met Eddie, and it kinda clicked, she felt loved, and let herself fall for him. It didn’t last though. One night he knocked on her door, a sad smile, a look of pity on his face, and she knew why he was here. “I found them, I found my soulmate Iris, you’re great and lovely, but I finally found them, he’s great and I’ve been waiting for him for so long.”

She smiled, “Go, I’m glad you found them, it’s what you deserve, you deserve to be able to see the world in all it’s beauty with the one who’s destined to hold your heart.” He pulls her in for a hug, sighing. “I’ll always love you, Iris, and I hope you find them, I know whoever it is that you touched it looking for you too right now.” He adds before waving a hand and leaving.

That night she sobs. It wasn’t fair. To be considered as some kind of miracle by her relatives for being able to see colors from a young age, yet not having a single clue as to who gave her the power to see them.

She keeps contact with Eddie, he becomes a good friend, she sees him on her Instagram feed happy with his lover, and it makes her heart burst, she’s happy for him.

* * *

 

At 27, she decides to stop dating, it’s meaningless, she doesn’t feel anything and doesn’t allow herself to feel anything, fearing her partners will eventually give up on her after they’ve found their soulmate.

She’s sipping her coffee sitting across Linda and Wally discussing, more like debating on whether Keystone or Coast City had the best pizza. Looking down at her watch she realized it was getting a bit late, so she started getting up, when Linda held her hand. “Iris wait, um we actually invited you here to tell you..That we’re engaged!” Her friend let out as she brought up her other hand and showed her the ring. Iris squealed. “I’m so happy for you bickering idiots! God did you tell mom and dad, Wally?” She asked her younger brother. He nodded.

She stood up and gave them both hugs. “My baby brother, ex-man whore is about to get married! Oh what a delightful character development.” She let out.

“Hey! I _was not_ a man whore!” Wally screamed back quietly, as Linda laughed into the palm of her hand. “You kinda were babe.”

Iris raised an eyebrow challenging him, asking him to elaborate, he only offered her a shrug. “Anyways kiddos, have fun, I’m so happy for you both, Linda text me the details for the eventual wedding, I want to help plan it okay?”

“Yeah don’t worry” Her friend told her. Iris started walking towards Jitters entrance when Linda called her back. “Oh and Iris don’t lose hope, I’m sure they’re out there, think of the small things anything.”

And she didn’t, a small part of her still held on. Eventually it paid off, because she found him. _Sort of._

* * *

 

She was at her parent’s house, going through their old phot albums, looking for picture she could project on the big screen Wally and Linda would have at their wedding, when she came across and photograph, of her in her mother’s arms, sitting on the grass of a park near their home, beside her was a woman with redish auburn hair, and kind eyes, in her arms was a young boy. As she turned the pages she found them together again but this time he was bit (barely) older, and they were both playing near their smiling mothers. “Mom.” She called out.

Her mother came back with some coffee. “Yes? Iris is everything alright? Did you find anything worth projecting- Oh.”

Iris’ hands were shaking. “How old was I when this was taken? And who are they, why haven’t I seen them?” She asked her mother, her stomach filling itself with butterflies.

“That’s Nora, and her son, her and her husband moved in a while after you were born, we were neighbors, they were sweet. You and Barry, if I remember his name correctly were fast friends even though you were both barely a year old.” Her mother answered.

“Mom, maybe he’s- maybe he’s my soulmate? Why haven’t you told me about this before, I-”

“Iris we only had two months with them, Nora got sick so Henry, her husband who was a doctor decided to move them closer to a better hospital that could treat her. I had forgotten completely about you and his son, and the relevance of his closeness to you at a young age. It’s been so long." Her mother added softly to calm her down.

She stood up, "At least, now I have a lead, I can maybe find him." She told her mother as she took out the photo of him, her and their mothers.

* * *

 

She spent the next weeks searching, knowing his father was a doctor, his family was pretty easy to track down, unfortunately he wasn't. She only knew he studied to be a CSI. Searching around social medias she found a pic of what she assumed was Henry and a younger man, auburn hair, clear eyes just like his mother. From the absence of Nora's presence she figured she had lost her fight. Her hand unconsciously lifted up to the screen of her laptop, her fingers softly going over the screen.

Okay she wasn't a creep or a stalker but she found his father's adresse. Apparently he had moved back to Central City not too long ago.

So she decided to knock on his door. "Hi Mr. Allen, I'm a friend of your son, may I come in?" She wasn't lying technically.

She sat down with old man, and explained to him, that she was actually the daughter of his old neighbor and that she sorry for his loss.

Henry smiled, "It's okay, it's been a while, it was the hardest on Barry, she died while he was around 4." He said while sighing.

Her heart broke.

"Anyways speaking of Barry, you told me you were a friend of his? So when did you guys actually get back in touch?" He asked her.

She chewed on her lip. "I- We didn't, it's actually, she took out the photograph out of her pocket, and his eyes softened, we were friends I guess?"

He grabbed for the photo, "May I?" He asked. And she nodded.

He smiled. "You know we have an identical one? Your father gave us a copy, although Barry always carries it around because..He thinks the girl in the photo, you, are the one that gave him the power to see the world in color. Oh Iris, he's been looking for you, for so long." The man told her.

She on the verge of crying, her soulmate actually searched for, and was still looking for her.

She cleared her throat. "Is- Is um Barry here actually."

Henry told her that he was out with some friends, which made her question why the man actually believed her when she said she was a friend of his.

"You're welcomed to stay and wait for him." He told her.

She was about to say yes, when her own father texted her asking her where the she was, and she looked at the time- Holy shit, it was almost ten o'clock. She wanted to scream, she was this close she didn't want to wait longer, god the universe hated her so much.

"I really wish I could but, my father is worried sick about where I am, please tell your son, tell Barry, his name felt so good to say, tell him to call me please." She said while writing down her number on a piece of paper.

He nodded and waved at her. She closed his front door, clutching the photograph in her free hand, and made her way down his steps when she saw the back of a guy, waving at his friends, "See you later Cisco, see you later Hal, tell Cynthia and Carol I said hi!" He turned himself, hands in his pockets. And she knew it was him. Despite the darkness she could make out his eyes, his freckles and auburn hair.

He stopped when he saw her. It was like they both suddenly knew, slowly, he made his way towards her. "Who are you?" He asked gently. She wanted to scream "You're fucking soulmate I've been looking for you for so fucking long, god can I kiss you?" figuring that it was too straightforward, she lifted up the photograph instead hoping he'd come closer so he could see.

She saw him squinting and slowly coming closer and closer, until he was at arm distance. He inhaled, and quickly started searching through his pockets, once he found his wallet he took out the identical photograph Henry was talking about.

"It's _you_ , you can see colors too? Since you were a kid? You're the other baby, in this photo?" He asked and she nodded quickly.

And in a second his nose was brushing hers, he exhaled. "I've been looking for you for so long, I was about to give up, I gave up so many times, but I knew you were out there, and this picture, it made me believe that somewhere you were also looking for me."

Closing her eyes she basks in the moment, the feel of his fingers slowly making their way up and down her arms, as if to make sure she's really here. "The feeling is mutual, Barry." She tells him.

At the sound of his name coming from her mouth, he snaps, and kisses her hard enough to bruise. His hands lift up to hold her face and tangle in her hair. Her hands slowly inch up his back, to steady herself and _feel_ him, and yes this was definitely worth wait.

They both pull away when airs becomes a necessity. He leans his forehead against hers, while she traces his lips with her fingers slowly. "I was ready to give up on you, and thank god I didn't. I can't believe I would've maybe missed out on your amazing mouth." She says.

And he laughs. She tell herself this is where she's meant to be for the rest of her life.

"Oh, I'm sorry gosh, um but what's your name? I kinda forgot to ask?" He asks shyly pulling himself away from her embrace slowly but still holding her hand. She smiles at him.

"Iris West." "Iris" He repeats. He holds out his hand, "Well it's nice to meet you Iris."

She gives him her hand and shakes. "Likewise Barry." And then she pulls him towards her, kisses him again, just because she can.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie's bi, pre-Linda!Wally was, yes, a man whore, and Iris West and Barry Allen are soulmates no matter what universe.


End file.
